User blog:Cbkguy/Idea stuff
Good Ideas: sCORpIooOOn s-ALDdd two dFEat ssEvEn-Tee SEVENTY sCopRinoNs Weather conditions (continued from https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Crystal98TR/Weather_Events) "Hot" (epic naming) Less moisture in the air. Flowers grow slightly slower. (-10%) Bees are hot. (-10% bee energy and -10% bee movespeed) You get tired more. (-15% player movespeed) Mobs are hot. (-20% mob health) - Does not apply to bosses Goo melts very fast. (+20% goo) Higher temperature causes faster honey drifting in the air. (+75% random Honeystorm chance.) With high temperature, accumulated honey hidden in flowers can be found more. (+75% honey from tokens.) Lasts 5 minutes. 'Heat Wave' Bees are too hot to even move (-90% bee movespeed) You get tired more. (-25% player movespeed) Flowers all dry up (-75% flower growth speed, all flowers disappear) Guaranteed chance of "pollen storms" (like honeystorm, but with pollen tokens) Goo and honey tokens fade within 3 seconds Mobs are burnt to a crisp instantly (-100% mob health) - does not apply to bosses Lack of water causes hallucinations (random tokens) and reduced field of vision (-60%) Only lasts for 15-45 seconds. 'Drought (differentt)' Bees are hot. (-20% bee energy and -30% bee movespeed) You get tired more. (-15% player movespeed) Flowers all dry up (-40% flower growth speed) Higher chance of "pollen storms" (like honeystorm, but with pollen tokens) Mobs are hot. (-40% mob health) - Does not apply to bosses Lack of water causes hallucinations (random tokens) and reduced field of vision (-20%) Lasts for 5-15 minutes. 'Flood' All flowers in the water die (oof) Bees cannot fly (ouch) Flood varies in water levels. Players can float to the top of the water, allowing new players to get to higher areas. (Water level can be from not even past the 5 gate up to 15 bee gate) Mobs drown upon spawn (excluding bosses) Honey and Goo spread out in the water (tokens multiply if they are not collected, but the total value remains the same) don't worry you don't need to breathe because "this is roblox, anything can happen" Lasts for 10 - 20 minutes. 'Flash Flood' All flowers in the water die Bees get wings slightly wet (-50% bee movespeed) Water level does not exceed 5 bee area Mobs move slower (-50% mob movespeed) Honey and Goo spread out in the water (tokens multiply if they are not collected, but the total value remains the same) Lasts for 5 minutes. Natural disasters: 'Tornado' Small chance of spawning during a thunderstorm. Kills all flowers in its path Bees nearby are flung away (except the new bee) New bee's abilities boosted by 50% Pollen is flung everywhere, boosting growth for 10 minutes (30%) after storm has passed. Lasts for 5-10 minutes. 'Solar Flare' Random fire bursts appear everywhere, dealing damage and killing flowers. Mobs struck by flares die. (cannot hit bosses) Bees struck by flares are stunned for 5 seconds, then return to the hive to recover. Lasts for 5 minutes. 'Meteor Shower' Meteors fall from the sky, instant killing players that are hit. Mobs struck by meteors die, but rewards are partially destroyed. (can rarely hit bosses) Bees struck by meteors are stunned for 10 seconds, then return to the hive to recover. Fields that have meteors hit them have higher growth rate (+20%) due to strange compounds in them. Lasts for 5 minutes. 'Goo Meteor Shower' Same as regular meteor shower, with the occasional goo meteor. Goo meteors cover the entire field that is struck with goo. Gumdrop tokens are left where goo meteors have struck. Lasts 5 minutes. Also, Cloud Vials can be obtained by rainy weather. Random event stuff Gummy Bear Invasion All players, regardless of skill, are teleported to Gummy Bear's Lair. On the mountain, two Gummy Sprouts spawn in random fields and Gummy Bear with his Gummy Cannon target random fields Lasts 3 minutes. HowToBasic discovers the mountain Egg. Egg. Egghhggg EvveryyywhherrrrEgghuntleak1.png Egg tokens spawn randomly around the mountain. Mostly Basic Eggs, but rarely Silver or Gold Eggs. Lasts 15 seconds. The attacc of DJ Bee https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Cbkguy/DJ_Bee_(Joke_Bee_idea) rip ''Bee Bear and Bubble Bee Man are watching you Entire world turns dark. Two sets of red, glowing eyes are watching you... and they say.... "hoahoaoohohohoo!! marry beesmas!! i had too much eggnog. ok everyone gets a small loan of a million pollen. hoohohoaehaehaeeheohoohoo!" (if backpack cannot hold that amount then too bad) Quests/Bears Sun Bear: Quests for Gloves (Basic, Garden, Beekeeper's, Sunshine) 1. Ability Appreciation Collect 20 Ability Tokens. '''Rewards:' 5,000 Honey 3 Tickets (If player has not met Sun Bear before:) Don't think we've met. I'm Sun Bear, and I'm back at the mountain for some more action. (If player has met Sun Bear before:) I'm back. That's right, I'm here again for the third time. (Both versions continue:) The last time I came here, I was amazed how much everything here had changed. I spiced things up with my Boots. The time before that, I jazzed up the place with my awesome Bags. I heard someone around here has got sleeker Boots and Bags than mine. I wonder if I can check them out. Anyways, I'm here for more. Of course, I've brought something for you - my secret Gloves. These babies shine like the Sun. Nobody else knows how to make them. They've been in my family for years, and I'm willing to give some to you as long as you promise one thing - you show me everything there is to this place. Let's start off simple: a few Ability Tokens. Ability Tokens are created by many types of bees. Some bees make them all the time, some only make them while you gather pollen from flowers... And others only make them when they're defending you from attackers. Collecting Ability Tokens causes a bee's special ability to activate! I've been talking for too long, haven't I? Well, I'll send you off now! Collect 20 Ability Tokens. ''-During-'' If you want those Gloves, you better hurry! I'm only here for a few weeks until I have to go to my family reunion. My birthday is coming up! The timer behind me shows how long you have until I have to go. Well, come back when you've collected 20 Ability Tokens. ''-Completion-'' Now I'm getting the feel again! Like last time, these gloves aren't the only gloves I've got. I've actually got 3 other types! If you complete 2 more quests, I'll give you my Gloves, but you'll have to complete way more to get my Gloves! Here, take these Tickets for now. You can use them for a bunch of things, from buying Event Bees in the Ticket Tent to purchasing items. Come back when you're ready for some more action. 2. Types of Tokens Collect 10 Focus Tokens. Collect 10 Bomb Tokens. Collect 10 Boost Tokens. Collect 10 Haste Tokens. Rewards: 12,000 Honey 3 Tickets There are many types of Ability Tokens, all with different functions. Only certain bees produce each token, but together, you can collect tons of pollen in no time. I'd like to see all these abilities in action! Collect 10 "Focus" Tokens, 10 "Bomb" Tokens, 10 "Boost" Tokens, and 10 "Haste" Tokens. ''-During-'' If you don't have a bee that can make these tokens, you'll need to transform your bees. Try searching for Jellies around the map. You can also get them from Brown Bear near the Clover Field. Come back when you've collected 10 "Focus" Tokens, 10 "Bomb" Tokens, 10 "Boost" Tokens, and 10 "Haste" Tokens. ''-Completion-'' Whoa! Those were some awesome combos! Amazing, all the different types of tokens that your bees can produce. With these gloves, your bees will produce tokens even faster! Getting blisters from holding that pollen collector of yours for so long? Gloves can help! Just 1 more quest and I'll give you these Gloves. 3. Taste of Treats Collect 3 Treat Tokens. Collect 1 Strawberry Token. Collect 1 Blueberry Token. Collect 1 Sunflower Seed Token. Collect 25 Honey Tokens. Rewards: 20,000 Honey 3 Tickets Basic Gloves Treat tokens are different from Ability Tokens. You can find them popping out of flowers or leaves every once in a while. Certain treats will only appear in certain fields, though. You can find Treat Tokens in almost any white field, but Seed Tokens from just the Sunflower Field. If you pop a Sprout, tons of tokens will spawn in the field, of all different types. I wonder how they taste like! Collect 3 Treat Tokens, 1 Strawberry Token, 1 Blueberry Token, 1 Seed Token, and 25 Honey Tokens. ''-During-'' Having trouble finding those tokens? Well, I know that you can find Blueberry Tokens in the Blue Flower Field and Strawberry Tokens in the Strawberry Field. Come back when you've collected 3 Treat Tokens, 1 Strawberry Token, 1 Blueberry Token, 1 Seed Token, and 25 Honey Tokens. ''-Completion-'' You're done? That was fast! Well, let's taste it! ... ... cOugH CoUgh .... Well.... Maybe those treats are best for bees. There's still a weird sour strawberry taste in my mouth... gross. Well, I have to keep my promise. Here's your Gloves!